


A Cold Day In Po-Wahi

by Lielac



Series: Bionicle Ficlets [2]
Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lielac/pseuds/Lielac
Summary: A freak snowstorm gives Pohatu an excuse to bother his iciest friend.





	A Cold Day In Po-Wahi

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [a prompt](http://logicalabsurdity.tumblr.com/post/122258731360) in June 2015 and imported from Tumblr. I have no plans to continue this, but who can fathom the capricious muse?

It had snowed in Po-Wahi. It _never_ snowed in Po-Wahi. Pohatu would have blamed Kopaka, except he was pretty sure the Toa of Ice couldn't force a freak snowstorm that blanketed half a Wahi.

Probably.

Pohatu's Matoran weren't doing so well with Po-Koro half-buried in snow, though. And Pohatu knew one person who could clean it up quickly, and who _would._ So off he went to the Wahi that was actually _supposed_ to get all the snow.

Kopaka, of course, had gone off for one of his long walks in the Drifts, which for once had no snow blowing every which way to turn Pohatu around. Probably that was where Po-Wahi's snow had come from. Even with clear sightlines and thin snow, though, it took Pohatu a good while before he found his favorite Toa of Ice sitting broodily near the edge of a cliff and looking out at the ocean.

Pohatu knelt down to pack together a ball of snow, and Kopaka spoke. "Don't even think about it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, brother," Pohatu said innocently.

"I will make you the core of a snow sculpture and leave you in Po-Koro to melt free."

"Do it using the snow Mata Nui gave the wrong directions to and we have a deal."

Kopaka turned to look at him, raising a mask ridge in incredulity. "Clarify."

"My Wahi got your Wahi's snow."

"...Po-Wahi got snow," Kopaka said slowly.

"Po-Wahi got snow," Pohatu confirmed. "My Matoran have no idea what to do about it."

Kopaka shook his head, smiling slightly. "That is the most ridiculous thing you have ever said to me."

Pohatu grinned. "Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?"

Kopaka swatted at Pohatu and a fist-sized ball of snow exploded harmlessly against Pohatu's mask. "You want me to clean up, of course."

"Of course," Pohatu said, brushing the snow away. "Just Po-Koro will do."

"It will melt soon enough, you know."

"Maybe I just wanted the excuse to come see you."

Kopaka rolled his eyes. "You've never needed an excuse to bother me before."

"No, I guess I haven't. Are you coming or not?"

"It will be a good story to tell my Matoran," Kopaka said, standing up. "Po-Matoran, as stymied by frozen water as they are by liquid. I could use the amusement."


End file.
